


His Daughter [Sherlock BBC]

by mykryptonromance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Johnlock - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Parallels, Sherlock's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykryptonromance/pseuds/mykryptonromance
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is most often known as a Consulting Detective however Emma has a different name for him: Dad.When Emma Holmes comes home to London for her winter break she brings her roommate Margret, the closest thing she has to a friend. Emma swears it's only because she had to bring some one to her uncle's big fancy party but Margret starts to suspect that there might be another reason.While staying at 221B the girls will learn quiet a bit about themselves, and the past of the mysterious Sherlock Holmes. Emma finds herself wrapped up in more trouble than she could possibly imagine with a tale from the past come to haunt and the ever fickle feelings of love.





	1. Chapter One~ Dinner

Margret didn’t know what to think of Emma, every time she saw her Emma was always on her laptop, or reading a book. Finally she got up the guts to talk to her. "How long have you been going to this boarding school?"  
She flipped a page in her book not even looking up "This is my sixth year"  
"Oh uh that's cool" Margret said but Emma didn't look up she was too focused on her reading. She glanced at her alarm clock "It's 6:15, dinner's already started we could go together?"  
Emma glance up at her, those green eyes they were like emeralds, Emma paused a vague no was about to roll out of her mouth but why not? She could read and eat couldn't she? Emma looked back down at her book and the page she was on. "Okay" Margret looked at her baffled her roommate seemed to be a reclus but she'd defiantly taken her by surprise. Emma pulled on her boots and laced them up and walked out of the room and turned back to look at her roommate. "You've got a key correct?" Margret nodded stuffing the key in her pocket. "Let's go then" Emma called as she walked quickly down the hallway.  
Margret found it rather difficult to keep up with Emma's long strides as she walked down the hallway Margret had to walk much faster than normal to keep up with the mysterious girl. "So um where are you from?" she asked.  
Emma stopped "does it matter?" she looked back at her with those emerald eyes.  
Margret frowned slightly "well no not exactly-" and Emma continued full steam ahead.  
Once in the dinning hall Emma noted the number of boys eyeing up Margret, it was no secret that she was beautiful but Emma still didn't like that their eyes wandered so much, not that she would ever admit it.  
Margret found it odd that her roommate didn't really eat all that much. She simply grabbed a piece of bread and a cup of tea and sat down at the table and continued to read her book. So Margret joined her. Sure Emma was odd but Margret found her to be fascinating as well.  
Emma was a mystery that Margret couldn't wait to unlock. Likewise Emma found Margret to be intriguing and alluring in a comfortable kind of way, sure Margret was an easy read, one look at her and she could tell that she had divorced parents and just had her braces off but that wasn't it or was it? Emma couldn't decide and that was what bothered and intrigued her.  
The weeks went past each gone and read like a chapter in one of Emma's hard to pronounce books, every night the girls would have dinner together, rather Margret would have dinner and Emma would read but that didn't matter much. The Emma was silent as usual and Margret would try to talk to her Emma would respond most times, other times she was too absorbed in what she was reading to notice.   
Margret talked to many boys which was a given, Emma noticed though Margret wasn't aware. Emma noted that while Margret had talked to many boys she didn't seem to be able to pick them very well they always seemed to leave her for someone else or there was something wrong with them. One evening at dinner Emma spoke up, initiating a conversation for the first time "Did Charlie break up with you?"  
Margret looked up and sniffed a little "Ye-ea how did you know?"  
Emma looked up at her and set her book down "Your eyes are slightly puffy, you're sniffling and you have been clutching a wadded up tissue for thirty minutes." she started at Margret blankly, even though deep down she felt bad for her roommate.  
Margret nodded all of that was true "yes that does make since I suppose"  
"Two things are infinite. The Universe and human stupidy" Emma quoted "Albert Ernestine"  
"What?" Margret asked  
` "I quoted Albert Ernestine." Emma clarified.  
"Yes I know that" Margret replied "but why?"  
"He's a reliable source" Emma explained but not nearly enough.  
"No, what I mean is why are you quoting him at all what does that have to do with me being dumped?"  
"Charlie's stupidity is infinite just like the universe, not that it matters." Emma elaborated taking a sip of her tea.  
"Oh I see" Margret nodded taking a big bite out of her steak. And silence fell between the two once again, there wasn't much to say but that was fine they enjoyed each other's company though they'd never admit it.


	2. Chapter Two~ To London

It had been weeks since Margret and Emma had spoken about Charlie and his idiocy when suddenly Emma who had appeared to have been thinking intently for an hour now finally broke the eternal silence. “Margret”  
“Yes?” asked the brown haired girl looking up from her notes.  
“You’re not going anywhere for winter break are you?”  
“Wh-what?” Margret asked. Emma wanted to make conversation? And about winter break? Why?  
“Well you haven’t packed and so you must not be leaving campus because you can’t afford to, or possibly because you don’t want to deal with your parents.” Emma spoke as if her mouth were hooked onto her train of thought blaring everything she thought without purpose.  
“Excuse me?” Margret asked turning around in her desk chair to face the girl sitting on the opposite bed criss cross.  
“You’re not going anywhere yes or no?” Emma asked, she didn’t wish to drag on the conversation or draw more attention to the subject than necessary.  
“Why are you-” Margret started.  
“Just answer the question Margret…. please” Emma felt like she were about to blush but she held it back, this was humiliating although her voice only gave it away in the tiniest fluctuation of her tone that she hoped that Margret hadn’t noticed, though she knew that hoping had no effect on the situation.  
Margret, slightly offended and confused replied “No I am not going anywhere”  
“Good”  
“Good?”  
“Yes. You can come with me.” Now Emma could feel it creeping ever so slowly into her cheeks she hid it by bringing a book before her face.  
“Come with you to where exactly?” Margret was confused what did her strange roommate have in store?  
“221B Bakers Street” Emma replied setting the book down and turning off her lamp “goodnight” she spoke relieved that the whole ordeal was over.

~*~*~*~

At 7:00 AM sharp Emma and Margret sat on a train heading to London a location she'd finally been able to squeeze out of Emma. Margret was intrigued by her roommate and was even more intrigued by the idea of meeting the parents of this most peculiar girl "You live on Bakers street in London, with your parents?" Margret asked.  
Emma looked over at her "Yes and no" she replied.  
"Yes and no?" Margret asked.  
"I live on Bakers street with my father, I don't know my mother." Emma though she'd never show it was very excited that her father was back from his trip and she couldn't wait to see him, now that he was back from the dead. Though she didn't know why Emma was saddened by the absence of her mother but still though it was absurd because it shouldn't be possible to miss a person that she'd never met.  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" was all Margret could say she couldn't imagine not having her mother in her life, frustrating or not.  
"Don't see how, that's in the past doesn't matter, I'm over it" lies her brain whispered but she brushed it off no need to show emotions they weren't needed currently.  
"It's still quiet a lot for a person to miss" Margret insisted.  
Shut up! Don't speak of things you don't know to be true! Emma's brain screamed "Yes well, we should get to London in 90 minutes best get some sleep if you wish, you didn't sleep well last night"  
"How did you?" Margret began.  
"Know that?" Emma finished "you tossed and turned quite a bit" she pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper and began to draw not that Margret was aware.  
Margret glanced out the window and nodded "yea I guess" she leaned back deciding that she might as well try to sleep.  
Emma watched as Margret slept unknowing of her gaze Emma cared for her, yes that was true but as a friend or.... Emma shook her head, one mustn't think of such things she told herself I'll sure go mad if I do. But there rest Margret sleeping still she was lovely, ever so lovely Emma didn't know what to think. And for her that was a first. She sketched Margret's face and the way the sun lit her hair a bit. She was beautiful there was no doubt.  
Precisely 90 minutes later Margret awoke to Emma's crisp voice "Margret, we'll need to leave the train soon"   
Emma watched as her eyes opened sleepily and she yawned reminding Emma of the puppy she'd had when she was younger. "yea, I'm awake" she groaned.  
It was an innocent move but Emma found it to be- no she would not think like this, the train lurched and came to a complete stop and Emma stood up at once she shrugged on her jacket and slung her bag over her shoulder and Margret did the same. As soon as it was humanly possible Emma was out the door and Margret hurried after her down the cramped ail. "Oh, I forgot to mention" Emma spoke just as they were exiting the train "there is a political Christmas party we must attended, formal"  
"What!" Margret asked running after the fast walking girl. "I don't have any formal dresses!" she was irritated to say the least when she'd caught up to the tall framed girl Emma spoke.  
"My uncle will provide the appropriate attire" Emma knew that her uncle would be more than capable to afford such a dress after all he was high in status. In fact he'd practically taken her under his wing claiming her father wouldn't be a proper father that was why she'd been at the boarding school, and music camp in the summer, she hadn't seen baker street in- God, how long now? Four years, four long years. She was tired of being Mycroft's little pet of sorts like some well groomed pedigree to make the family look "presentable".  
As they exited the building she saw a black sedan waiting at the curb with a suited man waiting patiently beside it. Emma grabbed Margret by the cuff of her sleeve leading her in the right directing "this way"  
Margret was slightly irritated she didn't know all that much about Emma, however she knew enough to be certain that Emma wouldn't have been so forgetful... or would she.... Margret was also annoyed by the fact that she was being pulled like some sort of dog by her sleeve. "got it" she mumbled begrudgingly.  
Emma could see Anthea waiting inside in the back "Hello, Emma Mr. Holmes would like to speak with you" Emma stared at her as she typed away she was probably telling her uncle of her reaction listing the symptoms diagnosing her body language.  
Emma hated it. "Could that wait for a while? I would like to see my father"  
Anthea typed away not speaking Emma stared straight ahead and Margret got the feeling that there was defiantly a great deal of underlying tension going on she just couldn't understand why. After a brief but eternal moment of silence Anthea spoke "yes, he will talk to you before the party. He is busy till then, sends his apologies"  
"I bet he does" Emma replied icily. After about fifteen minutes of riding and of unofficially playing the quiet game they pulled to a stop and Emma got out immediately climbing over her unnecessarily.  
"Oh-stop what are you-" but she was already out of the car waiting semi patiently.  
"Come on Margret we don't have all day" she groaned already at the door. As soon as Margret was out the door Emma was through the front door and Margret had not choice but to rush after her.


	3. Chapter Three~ Daughter

Emma rushed up the stairs past Mrs. Hudson whom, as she'd quickly observed was cooking something in her kitchen.... smelled of soup? No time to think of that. She reminded herself as she stopped before the door. she reached her hand out to grab the nob but before she could it was quickly pulled out of her grip. And the door swung opened to reveal her father, he stood there blank faced she'd missed him. Before she could even try to think of something to say her body reacted for her, hugging him immediately. She had planed out a few things to say but in that moment she knew that she could voice them later.  
Yes, Sherlock Holmes was a rather stiff man but upon seeing his daughter he was glad that she'd hugged him before he'd had the chance to ruin the moment with facts. Yes he was aware of that faitel flaw of his own. So he simply hugged her back with all of his capability.   
"I missed you" she told him. Her father was the only one whom she felt truly understood her and this was the best Christmas present of all, getting to speak with him face to face and not through paper.  
"I... missed you as well" Sherlock replied when they pulled apart.  
The door shut and they turned to see Margret standing there her bag over her shoulder and hair slightly wind blown. Emma gestured to her "this is my roommate from school her name is Margret" Emma told him "Margret, this is my father Sherlock Holmes"  
Margret stood there slightly shocked she hadn't expected this. Her friend's father was Sherlock Holmes, the man with the funny hat? "You were all over the news a few years back weren't you?" Margret asked.  
Sherlock nodded "yes that is correct" Margret bobbed her head starting to understand that was why her friend was so different it was her family her father rather, she must get it from him.

~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes later the girls sat in the dusty flat sipping tea. There had been a brief conversation between Emma and her father before he tucked himself away in the kitchen and started to work on a project. While Margret found it to be a bit sad, Emma was relieved this felt like old times her father conducting experiments and her sitting in the living room reading a book. And every now and then he'd ask her a hypothetical question related to his experiment trying to stump her, at times he would but science wasn't really her thing, while she excelled in it she preferred to read, ah those were the days. She would like to pretend that nothing had changed that they were still in that situation, that her father was still very young and she was still a ten year old reading Great Expectations but she knew that wasn't true. This was a different flat, located in a completely different part of London.   
Margret didn't really know what to do so instead she simply asked Emma for the wifi password and got on to her tumblr, she'd created the account after he parents got divorced her mom started to make her go to a therapist (the same one she'd been going to) and the therapist had told her to create a blog, somewhere away from her parents to express her feelings and Margret decided that tumblr was close enough. She'd written a few entries here about basic things the divorce, having to go to boarding school, although she hadn't really said all that much, she didn't have anything to say.... until now.  
They'd been siting around for about an hour or so went a short blonde man came through the door and into the flat "Sherlock" he called looking past the girls before his view came to a stop back on them.  
Emma looked up from her book and gave John a polite nod. "Dr. Watson"  
John looked at her trying to decide why she and Margret were there and called hesitantly "Sherl-"  
"Stop yelling John I'm over here" Sherlock said exiting the kitchen and entering the living room.  
"Why are these girls here Sherlock?" John asked then his eyes widened "they aren't here for one of your experiments are they? What did I say about not pulling random people off the street?" John groaned being friends with Sherlock was like babysitting and crime fighting all rolled up into one exciting and stressful.  
"Hmm... don't remember that conversation but doesn't matter" Sherlock said.  
"Yes it-"  
"Ah John no need to worry they aren't random." Sherlock said "this" he gestured to Emma who'd now set her book aside and stood up and in front of Sherlock's chair "is my daughter Emma Holmes" Sherlock smiled widely expecting John to be excited, however once again Sherlock Holmes' understanding of human nature was flawed and the doctor became angry.  
"What you have a daughter!" John asked just as Mrs. Hudson cracked open the door.  
"Emma dear, so nice to see yea would you and your friend like to come down stairs and join me, I've made a cake" she offered and Emma and Margret left hurriedly to the sound of John's cries of frustration.  
"Thought you girls didn't need to be there when they were having a row" Mrs. Hudson explained slicing up the chocolate iced cake. "Sherlock told me about you when I first offered him the flat, said you might be dropping by for a visit, and that you might need to sleep in my extra bedroom" she explained and Emma nodded she was well aware of her father's promise a few years ago of letting her come and visit, not that it ever happened. "but I'm so glad to finally meet you dear" she smiled setting a huge hunk of cake in front of Emma who looked at it displeasingly once the older woman's back was turned.  
"Thank you" she said even though she didn't really want the cake she pushed it across the little table to Margret who shrugged and dug in.  
Mrs. Hudson turned around with the other piece of cake and sighed "you take after your father" she assumed and Emma nodded.  
"This is amazing" the brown haired girl commented her mouth thick with chocolate and vanilla.  
"Oh thank you, and what's your name?" Mrs. Hudson asked.  
"Margret" Emma replied immediately since Margret's mouth was still full of cake.  
"Pretty name" Mrs. Hudson complemented and Margret swallowed and said.  
"Thank you ma'am"  
"Oh no trouble dear" she grinned pulling another chair up "so, Emma what do you like to do?" she asked her.  
"I read" was all Emma said sitting stiffly in the chair she didn't like this all that much, Mrs. Hudson seemed nice but Emma didn't like being forced socially into conversation.  
Just then the door to 221B opened and four sets of feet thundered down the stairs Sherlock stuck his head through the doorway "Got a case, food in the fridge" and like that he was gone. "That's Sherlock for you" Mrs. Hudson laughed "if there's no food up there you girls just ask and you eat here with me" she grinned.  
"That would be-" Margret started.  
"That won't be necessary" Emma said "but thank you" she stood up and left.  
Margret looked between the door and Mrs. Hudson "I'd better go after her"  
"Oh it's fine dear, don't worry about it" Mrs. Hudson dismissed her and then looked at the unfinished piece of cake "you can take the cake with yea just return the dish when you'r done."  
"Thank you" Margret said taking the plate and hurried up the stairs after the red haired girl.


	4. Chapter Four~ Neverland

When Margret got up to the flat she saw that Emma was in the kitchen shuffling through the fridge Margret decided to help in the search for food and started at a cabinet "No" Emma said not turning around "go sit. Write on your blog" Margret looked at her as Emma pulled random things out of the freezer section.  
"How did you-"  
"Doesn't matter" Emma replied pulling out an assortment of nothing, useless things like condiments and sighed.

~*~*~*~  
Fifteen minutes and a bit of arguing later the girls were sitting back in Mrs. Hudson's kitchen Emma, rather reluctantly and Margret was glad to be there, Mrs. Hudson was making soup and the small kitchen smelled wonderful. Margret chatted away with Mrs. Hudson about the soup and other small talk things while Emma sat reading completely absorbed inside of the world of King Arthur. "Emma dear, would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Hudson asked "I've got juice, some water maybe? I could even make some tea if you'd like" she offered but when Emma didn't respond she cooled away from the fridge and frowned slightly "She's a bit like Sherlock I suppose" she sighed looking at the red haired girl who sat un responsive.  
"Does Mr. Holmes do that?" Margret asked "go so deep into books he can't hear you?"  
"A bit" Mrs. Hudson admitted "although it's never really been books, he usually just goes into his own mind palace."  
"Mind palace?" Margret asked "I wonder what that'd be like." she wondered aloud "like what would such a place look like, it's got to be grand if it's the mind of such a clever detective"  
"Consulting detective" Mrs. Hudson corrected "and dear you know as much as I do, I've never been invited inside" she laughed lightly pouring the soup into two bowls. "You think she'd like some?" Mrs. Hudson asked brows furrowed.   
Margret shook her head "no, probably not she usually has tea with three tea spoons of sugar"  
Mrs. Hudson grinned "Oh, does she?" she smiled knowingly boiling some water on the stove and then sat down near Margret "so do you fancy her?" she asked.  
Emma came back a little at those words but continued to read still partially at the round table but also in the cramped kitchen. Margret got red faced and laughed a little "no, no I'm not gay"  
"Oh it's perfectly all right dear, I won't judge you"  
"I'm not scared of being judged" she replied "I just don't like girls" she explained. "I just broke up with my boyfriend" she tried to reason.  
"Oh for Emma?" Mrs. Hudson asked trying to weed it out of her.  
"What? No that's crazy, we're friends and nothing more"   
Emma was saddened by this but didn't let on not even to herself she locked it away in a room in her mind mansion and locked the door, bolted and the key nonexistent.  
~*~*~*~  
Later that evening the girls sat before a dying fire, it was getting late and Emma spoke up "It's getting late would you like to go to bed? You need your sleep"  
Margret shook her head "No, no I'm fine we can wait it's only 9:45, I can manage" she yawned her body betraying her.  
"You're tired" Emma said blankly she stood and motioned to Margret "come on there's a guest bedroom" it was the room she knew to of been John's but was no longer living there. Emma grabbed the bags, hers and Margret's reveling that she was much stronger than she let on. Margret followed her up the stairs and into a bed room there was only one bed.  
"We're sharing?" Margret asked.  
Emma looked at her and nodded "we are both girls... it there a problem?"  
"No!" Margret exclaimed before saying much more normally "no, no problem at all"  
About fifteen minutes later the girls were changed and sitting in the bed Margret was still on her lap top, not on her blog though and Emma was finishing up her King Arthur book she closed the book "goodnight" she said turning off the lamp and rolling over in the bed.  
"Oh, uh good night Emma" Margret replied looking over at the girl she was motionless, aside from her soft breathing leaving Margret to believe that Emma had already fallen asleep, though that would be incorrect. Emma was very much awake she too wasn't be best sleeper her mind was always racing after all and it had taken a great deal of strength to resist picking up the next book she'd brought that contained the next few stories about the legend of King Arthur. Soon she could hear Margret sigh and the clicking stopped and with a low thud the device was set aside and the room was dark. It was completely silent aside from the traffic noise outside and Emma though she'd only even admitted to loving two things in all her life knew that those sounds of home could possibly become a third. She eventually nodded off and escaped into her own fantasy world filled with tales from period London and knights and even magical beasts, she was a hero here and in the dream realm she loved to be, it was her very own Neverland. But now there was a new aspect to behold Margret had made an appearance as a face she saw in passing, or a figure in the fog that she had to peruse relentlessly only for her to disappear. Time and time again, each dream a different scenario until it finally came to a resting place with Emma living her life as it was but something was missing and it troubled her, what was it? Where could she find it? She poured over books only t come up with no solution and for her that was a first if her books couldn't tell her what could?  
Margret fell asleep not to long after she'd begun to try her dreams were at first repetitive and frustrating but after awhile it got better and she slipped into a dreamless bliss for the first time in months. When Margret awoke the next morning she was aware of two things the first being that she actually felt well rested and the second being an arm around her waist it was Emma. Margret turned her head to see that the girl was snuggled into her back and sleeping peacefully. It was an odd sight her roommate usually either wore a look of determination or a face of boredom, but here she looked.... cute? Odd. Was the only thing to describe it. Well the only way Margret would ever admit to describing it. After a few minutes of laying there she realized what she was doing. No. She slipped out of Emma's sleeping grip, no I can't she's my friend it could ruin the whole friendship. She grabbed a change of clothes and entered the bathroom with her toiletries, it appeared that she was the only one awake and that suited her just fine.


	5. Prolouge

Dear nonexistent readers,  
I arrived at the boarding school today, it’s not at all what I expected. It could be partially my fault for imagining it like Hogwarts. But I can hardly be blamed for that small town life made dreaming big a necessity.   
First off on my list of disappointments is the school itself. It’s a mess, the brochure said that it was “a piece of history” which is defiantly true. The school may have been build two thousand years ago but it hasn’t been well maintained, it’s falling apart. Most of the toilets don’t work, the roof leaks and all of the classrooms have their own unique dusty smell.  
The dorms are pretty bad too, while they aren’t as old being built in the 60s they are increasingly cramped and smell musty. Not awful, but musty. And don’t get me started on the wallpaper the pattern and waxy film that’ve formed is enough to make my skin crawl. The cafeteria actually doesn’t smell terrible but the food is mediocre at best.  
But then there’s my roommate, she’s astonishing honestly I’m not sure what to think of her. She took one look at me and suggested that if I wished to sleep better I should try to lap on my back instead of my left side. She explained why but she talked so fast that I only caught about half of it, what I did catch was logical…she’s amazing and seemed a bit shocked at my awe but didn’t really give much of a reason why. I wonder if we could possibly be friends.  
It’s late and I’ve got a full day of classes tomorrow so I’d better rap this up.  
Your Writer, Margret Fletcher.


End file.
